The present disclosure relates generally to wire-grid walls for stands and tool holding apparatus (e.g., tool chests, etc.). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wire-grid walls upon which material holding apparatus may be attached and used to hold various material, e.g., paint-masking material, polishes, paint guns, paper towels, tubes of adhesive, abrasive discs, grinding discs, rolls of sand paper, etc.
Material used in automotive repair, e.g., body repair, is often numerous and odd-sized. As such, the organization, accessibility, and mobility of such material may be challenging and time-consuming. Further, maintaining control of an inventory of material used in automotive repair may be ineffective and burdensome.